


Polly Yells at a Wall

by MyAO3Username



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAO3Username/pseuds/MyAO3Username
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Polly Yells at a Wall

"Get out of the way, I'm coming through!" Polly yelled.

The wall did not react. It was a wall.

"You asked for it!" Polly yelled. She charged at the wall and bounced off.

The wall resolutely remained in place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Polly screamed, and charged again.

Cut to black.

This has been...Polly Yells...at a Wall.


End file.
